Thicker than Blood
by O1x Jenny
Summary: Okay, let's try this story again. Last time I put it under the wrong rating. SPOILERS Anyway, Jay Hogart's sister comes to live with him. How will Degrassi react to having another Hogart?
1. Default Chapter

Author Note ; Okay, this is my second fan fic ever, and my first I got nasty reviews, so don't bother reviewing if you're going to be too harsh. Critisism is welcome, but let's not get mean. Anyway, yes, I used the same plot from my first fan fic, but I decided that was going no where so I upgraded it to Jay, because I can see this going further.

Amanda checked the address again. 755 North East Degrassi Street. She looked at structure to see a very poor looking house. She sighed as she walked up to the front door, she wasn't expecting anything more. She knocked on the front door looking down at her goosebumps. She was wearing jeans, and a thin tee-shirt, which wasn't exactly the clothes you wear on a cold Toronto night.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a blonde hair girl with tight jeans and a black halter top chewing gum, and giving Amanda the once over. "Who the hell are you?" Before Amanda could answer, the girl stopped her, "Well it doesn't matter. Jay's busy, kay?" The girl said closing the door. Amanda rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, and walked in. She went into the small house to see her brother laying on a couch watching television, not noticing a thing. Amanda stepped infront of him, "Jason Hogart, I thought I told you not to date any more whores." She said shaking her head.

Jay looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. "Mandy.. hey.. er.. what the.." He stopped and turned to the other girl, "Hey Amy, I'll uh.. see you later." He said signaling for her to leave. Amy, still annoyed with being called a whore, again, got the hint, and turned on her heel to leave.

"Real nice girl you got there, brother." Amanda said sarcasticlly, with the trademark sarcastic Hogart grin. Jay looked at his younger sister, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Amanda slipped her ring on and off and turned her head to face her brother, "Why should I tell you? You don't give a fuck. And don't flatter yourself, I'm here to see Charlotte not you." She said referring to their mother. Jay was about to spit something equally hurtful back, but decided against it, "Why aren't you at dads?"

Amanda shrugged, "He got too drunk one night, and beat the crap out of me. So, I left. I was at my friend's house, until her parents figured out dad wasn't really out of town, so I just came here." Anger blazed in Jay's eyes, "I'll kill that fucker." Amanda rolled her eyes, "Uh. No you won't. It won't do any good, moron. And I just need some money from Charlotte and I'll be out of here." She said sitting down on the couch. "And then where will you go?" Jay said questioning her. Amanda put on the grin again, "Where-ever the hell I want." She looked at her older brother, "It's a Monday night, shouldn't you be doing homework or something educational?" Jay glared at her, "First off, I'm older than you, you're the one who needs school and shit. Second of all, I got kicked out." Amanda wasn't surprised. Jay had always managed to get himself into trouble.

Suddenly the front door knob turned and in walked Charlotte, a man, and them each carrying a pack of beer. "Mandy!" Charlotte screamed, "I'm so glad you're hear, now we even have a reason to party!" Amanda bit her lip, her mom was a hardcore alcoholic, but atleast she was able to control herself.

As Amanda explained everything to Charlotte and her boyfriend who was chugging down his fifth beer, Charlotte's eyes widended, "You should stay here! Even if it isn't for long. And there's a great school around here! Degrassi Community School.You can finish up your freshman year. Jay used to go there..." She said trailing off, and looking at her son who sat across from her, listening, but bored. Amanda rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Okay. Sure." She said nodding, sure that her mother would forget by the next day.

A/N – Please Review, and I'll have another chapter up!


	2. This is me, now

Language

Amanda rolled over on her back and opened her eyes to see her smiling mother. "Time to get up! We have to register you at Degrassssi High!" Her mother shrieked. Amanda was in shock that her mother actually remembered she had mentioned the idea of her going after she had drank about 5 beers the night before. She also was shocked that her mother was actually trying to cover up her hangover with the peppy attitude.

Amanda reluctantly got up and took a shower, and got changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tall, skinny, thin dirty blonde hair, and b big /b black circles under her eyes. i Great, another school with people thinking I'm on crack..Perfect /i she thought to herself, shaking her head at the image staring back at her.

She walked into the "kitchen" and looked around for something to eat. She saw a pack of beer into the refrigerator, bacardi and redbull on the counter, and some chips. She shook her head at her family's 'healthy' eating habits, and took a Redbull, deciding she'd need all the energy she could get. She sat there sipping the energy drink, when she heard her mother throw up in the background. A few minutes later Charlotte arrived in the kitchen, makeup smeared to cover up her flaws." Well let's get going, Mandy!" Charlotte announced.

Amanda picked up her backpack, and nodded, dragging her feet to get into her mom's beat up car. On the drive there, Amanda looked out the window, trying to take in each and every detail of the foreign town. The car stopped in front of a large school, and Charlotte got out, "We're here." They walked into the front office, to be greeted by a tall woman holding papers. "Mrs.Hogart, I'm sorry, but Jason is still expelled, and nothing will change that." She said before turning on her heel, and began making her way to her office. "Mrs. Haltiz.. er, yeah. But I'm not here for Jason, I'm here to register my daughter, Amanda. She needs a school for the last 2 months of her freshman year." Charlotte said, gripping her daughter's shoulders.

"Oh. In that case, go to the front office, and fill out the paperwork, and I'll send someone to show you around." She said slightly smiling, and then walking into her office. Amanda put her hands into her pockets, as her mom filled out the paperwork. When she was done, a girl with dark black hair, and big hoop earrings entered the office, "Welcome Committee here." She said sarcastically, to no one in particular. The secretary rolled her eyes and turned to Amanda, "This is Alexandria, the vice president of the school. Since it's in her duties," she said exclaiming the words in Alex's directions, "she'll show you around the school, and be a helping hand for the day." Amanda shifted her weight to her other foot, and nodded.

When Alex and Amanda were in the hallway, Alex turned to Amanda, "So, you got a name? I wasn't really listening." Amanda nodded, "Yeah.. Amanda, I'm a grade nine.." "Well, I'm Alex, 10th grade. So, you got a last name, and a reason why you're here?" Alex asked looking Amanda over. Amanda bit her lip, "Er yeah.. Hogart. Amanda Hogart, and I'm here because I got fucking dragged here." She said shrugging.

"Hogart.. as in relative of Jay A Asshole Hogart?" Amanda shrugged, "He's my brother."

b How will Alex and the other students of Degrassi, treat Amanda now that it's known her brother is 'the kid from the ravine' or 'the kid who caused Jimmy to be in a wheelchair'? Review to find out! /b 

A/N - Sorry this chapters kind of slow paced, and shaky, but it's just the beginning. Anyway, please review!


	3. Lovely Introductions

A/N- Yes this does take place after Secrets. So, if you don't like spoilers, you may want to stop reading. Anyway, big thank you to the reviewers! I only write when I know people are reading, so keep reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters.

Anger grew in Alex's eyes and she then turned to Amanda, "You're brother is a fucking asshole," she said coldly. Amanda rolled her eyes. Jay pissing girls off was no new thing to her, nor was it a big deal. "I know that, and I see you do, too. So why drag on the fact?" Amanda said with the Hogart smirk planted on her face.

Alex wasn't expecting such a sarcastic reply, but she found truth in what Amanda said. "Whatever, lets go on with your little tour de Degrassi," she said as she began walking down the hallway. The last stop, media immersion was Amanda's homeroom. Alex walked to Mr. Simpson and explained that Amanda was new. Mr. Simpson turned to Amanda, "Welcome to Degrassi! Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself and all that jazz," he said smiling. As Alex was leaving, she passed Amanda. "Have fun kid," she smirked quietly to Amanda.

Amanda took a deep breathe and turned to the class. Fifteen sets of eyes were on Amanda, and she could feel each and every one. Amanda cleared her throat, nervous and began, "Hi… I'm… Amanda… Hogart," and as she said her last name the whispers began. Mr. Simpson, surprised himself, spoke up, "Come on you guys, be quiet. Let Amanda finish before you all begin talking, eh?" He said, gesturing for Amanda to continue. "I uh.. just moved in with my mom and brother, and um.. here I am," she said and then looking at the teacher.

Mr. Simpson smiled, "Well welcome. You can take that seat, next to Emma, in the corner." He said pointing to a seat, next to a tall blonde girl. Amanda sat down, and began biting her nails. The girl turned to her, "I'm going to give you a break and not assume that being a complete asshole runs in your family." Amanda, annoyed that yet another girl was giving her attitude based on her brother replied casually, "Thanks, that's really sweet of you. And I'll assume you aren't always that big of a bitch."

Emma, in shock of the snappy answer, was about to respond when Mr. Simpson came up to Amanda. "I know that you're in a grade 10 class, but this is only temporarily, since all the classes are full. But, I know you'll like this group, and meet my daughter, Emma." He said smiling, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Amanda put on her fakest smile, "It's quite alright. And we already had the pleasure of meeting."


End file.
